Not Alone Again
by Fiicchi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang selalu sendiri sampai ia bertemu dengan seekor kupu-kupu yang akan mengubah kesendiriannya. For Winterblossom Festival. mind to RnR?


Holla, minna~

FiiFii bikin fic baru untuk meramaikan **For** **Winterblossom Festival.**

Awalnya sih FiiFii cuma lagi baca-baca fic tentang sasusaku yang tiba-tiba jadi banyak gitu. Ternyata, di awal cerita para author-author terhomat yang saia kagumi dan saia banggakan(kok kaya' mau pidato?) menulis: **For Winterblossom Festival.** Jadinya FiiFii tergiur untuk mendaftar di **Winterblossom** dan ngebuat fic ini. FiiFii ngambil tema **White, Butterfly.** Bagi siapa pun yang belum gabung, gabung aja deh! Okee?

* * *

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_A story by: FiiFii Swe-Cho_

_

* * *

_Semilir angin sore yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya yang putih. Rambut ravennya ia biarkan dipermainkan oleh kelembutan angin. Mata onyxnya terpejam. Bibirnya menggambarkan seulas senyum tipis. Fikirannya ia biarkan terbang melayang pergi hanya untuk sementara. Menikmati kesendirian yang sudah terbiasa ia rasakan.

Onyxnya kemudian terbuka pelan dan memandang langit jingga yang terbentang di depannya. Jemarinya memainkan rumput di sekitarnya. Pria itu merasakan sesuatu menggilitik tangannya. Segera saja ia menoleh, dan mendapati tangan kekarnya dihinggapi sebuah kupu-kupu yang amat sangat cantik. Ya. Cantik.

"Hn? Kupu-kupu ini… berbeda," gumamnya pelan. Kupu-kupu itu seakan dapat menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, ia mengepakkan sayapnya mengitari kepala pemuda itu.

"Salam kenal juga, pink butterfly."

Pemuda itu berkata apa? Pink butterfly? Ya. Pink butterfly. Kupu-kupu merah muda. Unik bukan? Sangat unik. Ia sangat jarang melihat kupu-kupu berwarna merah muda. Ralat. Ia tidak pernah melihat kupu-kupu seperti itu.

Kupu-kupu itu mengelilingi pemuda itu dengan kecepatan yang bertambah, membuat bingung.

"Hn? Ada apa?" sahutnya bingung.

Kupu-kupu itu terbang ke arah kanan menuju sebuah hutan. Tiba-tiba kupu-kupu tersebut berhenti seakan menyuruh si pemuda mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, akan kuikuti kau," ucapnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan mengikuti kemana kupu-kupu itu terbang.

Setelah kira-kira 17 menit ia berjalan, kupu-kupu itu berhenti dan menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Tapi telinga pemuda tersebut amatlah tajam. Ia mendengar sebuah suara. Ia yakin ia tidak sendiri.

"Hiks, hiks…."

Ada yang menangis?

"Hiks- hiks…."

Lelaki itu pun mendekati sumber suara dengan hati-hati. Ia semakin dekat dengan suara tersebut dan ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui dari mana asal suara tangisan itu.

Jika kalian dapat melihatnya dari dekat, ia lebih mirip seorang peri daripada disebut sebagai gadis biasa.

Gadis itu merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Segera saja ia membalikkan badannya.

"Si- siapa kau?" tanyanya terbata.

Ia terkejut melihat seorang lelaki tampan dan gagah yang ada di depannya saat ini. Begitu pula pemuda itu, ia terkejut melihat seorang gadis cantik berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Ah gomen aku mengagetkanmu. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Ha- Haruno Sakura."

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menunjukan ekspresi takutnya kepada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke merubah ekspresi terkejutnya dengan wajah stoic-nya seperti biasa.

"Tak apa. Tak usah takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu," sahut Sasuke.

Tak ada tanggapan dari gadis di depannya. Sakura malah semakin membenamkan kepalanya. Gadis itu masih takut.

"Ke- kenapa Tuan ada disini?" tanya Sakura perlahan.

"Aku dibawa oleh seekor kupu-kupu yang memiliki warna persis seperti rambutmu. Pink."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau serius?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Serius."

"Adakah kupu-kupu berwarna mencolok seperti rambutku ini?"

"Percaya saja padaku. Aku melihatnya."

Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke. Meminta kepercayaan dari sana. Dan sepertinya ia mendapatkannya.

"Baiklah aku percaya," sahut Sakura.

"Hn. Bagus."

Hening.

"Haruno-san."

"Panggil saja aku Sakura, Tuan."

"Baiklah. Tetapi kau juga panggil aku Sasuke."

"Baiklah Sasuke. Err, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Tidak. Aku penasaran, kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat seperti ini? Walaupun ini adalah tengah hutan terindah yang pernah kulihat, sepertinya- kau tidak pantas sendirian disini."

"Entahlah. Pertama kali kemari, aku merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kau baru pertama ke tempat ini?"

"Hn. Begitulah."

"Jika kau melihat kupu-kupu pink, aku melihat kupu-kupu yang memiliki warna seperti rambutmu. Biru dongker kupu-kupu itu persis seperti warna rambut milikmu."

"Hn?"

"Kali ini kau yang harus percaya padaku," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"A- aku percaya."

"Hmm. Arigatou."

Hening kembali menyelimuti kedua insan ini.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Pandangan onyx Sasuke melembut.

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

Bola mata emerald Sakura meredup. Ia memalingkan pandangan ke arah tangannya yang sedang memainkan rumput-rumput halus disampingnya.

"Di desaku, aku dijauhkan karena dianggap berbeda. Aku mempunyai warna rambut mencolok, mata berwarna aneh, berjidat lebar, cepat menyerap pelajaran, dan aku dapat melihat masa depan. Pokoknya aku ini aneh!"

"Bagiku itu tidak aneh."

Sakura melihat Sasuke kembali.

"Bagiku rambutmu unik, iris matamu indah seperti emerald, dan cepat menyerap pelajaran adalah hal yang hebat."

"Bagaimana dengan dua pendapat lainnya?" Sakura meminta kejelasan Sasuke.

"Orang yang mempunyai jidat yang lebar bukan hanya kau saja. Dan, dengan rambutmu yang bermodel seperti itu kau kelihatan- em, manis," ujar Sasuke.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi keduanya.

"Lalu, dengan kemampuanmu yang dapat melihat masa depan bagiku tidak aneh. Aku juga bisa melihat masa depan. Ini semua adalah takdir kita."

"Ya, ini takdir kita."

"Hn. Kita bertemu disini pun adalah takdir."

"Juga bertemu kupu-kupu yang berwarna mirip dengan rambut kita adalah takdir."

"Hn. Itu benar," sahut Sasuke.

Keduanya berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, kau tahu satu hal lagi di hari ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Bertemu sahabat sejati adalah takdir terbaik yang kumiliki hari ini."

"Jadi, kita bersahabat?"

"Kenapa tidak? Sahabat?" ujar Sakura sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Ya, sahabat," ucap Sasuke seraya mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Sakura.

Mulai hari ini, tak ada lagi kesendirian untuk Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang selalu ada dalam suka dan duka.

* * *

***owari***

**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga *menghembus nafas kelegaan -?-*.

Bagaimana fic yang ini? Puaskah para readers sekalian?

Oh iya, sekali lagi FiiFii bilang fic ini saia persembahkan khusus **For Winterblossom Festival.**

Review yaa? Please. Mau flame? Diterima dengan lapang dada.

Oke, arigatou untuk yang udah nyempetin baca fic saia.

Dan beratu-ratus ribu saia ucapkan arigatou untuk Anda yang meriview fic saia.

Sampai ketemu saia di fic selanjutnya!

Sign,

FiiFii Swe-Cho.


End file.
